can I keep you?
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Midnight meets a sweet girl at a bonfire. After she responds in kind to his movie quote, he's convinced she's his soulmate. Now, if only he can get past the horrifying older sister... {MidKino}
**A/N: Formerly for** _ **Day One of MidKino week: Can I Keep You?** and a modern AU!_

 _Pairings: MidKino, implied CoLu, implied Soray (Sorano {Angel}/Gray)._

 _Summary: Midnight meets a sweet girl at a bonfire. After she responds in kind to his movie quote, he's convinced she's his soulmate. Now, if only he can get past the horrifying older sister..._

* * *

 _Why do I always get dragged to these sort of things? That is the big question._ Midnight sighed for what had to be the fifth time in fifteen minutes. _It's Cobra's fault. Always his fault. His fault he couldn't flirt enough with the pretty blonde woman when they were at the cafe. No, he had to invite her and her frankly_ ** _psychotic_** _friends to the bonfire. Why did he think that was a good idea? There is a pink haired guy trying to eat the bonfire. What the actual heck._

"Oh, goodness, Natsu's at it again." With a jolt, Midnight turned at the sound of a tired voice. A pretty girl had moved into his personal bubble without noticing. She had short white hair that had a blue tint to it, a blue flower clip, and a simple white dress. She was tiny and pretty and _ohmygoodness she's looking at me_. She offered him a gentle smile. "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Yukino."

Midnight coughed, a little too shocked that such a pretty woman was even speaking to him. He was more than used to being in the shadows of his more flamboyant friends, like Cobra and Angel. For someone to notice him and offer friendship stunned him. "I'm Midnight," he said quietly.

Somehow, between that simple introduction and the next four hours, they had shifted from new acquaintances to friends to best friends. And now he was seated on the ground with her head in his lap, listening as she waved her hands around and told him all about her life.

"So when we were younger, Sora used to hide anywhere she could, be it behind a tree, in the closet, or around the corner, and wait. I'd come walking by and as soon as she'd hear me coming, she would jump out and scream, _bloody bones and butcher knives!_ , as loud as she could. It took me years to be able to walk down the hall by myself and not die of terror." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sora is a good big sister, but she can be frustrating sometimes."

"Inconceivable."

She smirked and reached up a hand to tug on his beaded braid. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

Midnight looked contemplatively down at the girl who's head rested in his lap. One hand ran through her hair slowly. She had just quoted the Princess Bride to him, his favorite movie. She had understood his quote and responded in kind.

This had to be a sign. "Yukino?" He said slowly, an intense look filling his red eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked back a bit startled by his sudden change in personality.

"Can I keep you?"

" _Huh?_ "

"MIDNIGHT!"

The harpy like screech could've put the Seven Kin of Purgatory in fear for their lives. Another white haired woman stormed over reeking distaste, fury, and disapproval. From across the lawn, Sorano's big sister super senses had started tingling. Looking about for her sister, what had her eyes seen? _Midnight with_ ** _her_** _sister's head in his lap!_ That was _completely_ unacceptable behavior.

Never mind that she had just been flirting shamelessly with the cute dark haired boy who couldn't seem to keep his shirt on and really had no room to talk about appropriate behavior.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, MIDNIGHT! GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF MY SISTER!"

Yukino was Angel's sister? Huh, you learn something new everyday. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that he'd be living any longer to learn more, what with the way Angel's eyes were boring into him with laser-like intensity, promising pain and death. She honed in on him like an attack drone, marching stiff-legged across the yard. Angel had really mastered the art of the loom.

"How long has this been going on?" Angel demanded.

Midnight looked down at his watch. "Uh, about four hours?" He offered. Not the best idea. Angel stalked closer, bending over to get right up in his face. She was pissed and she was going to make _sure_ he knew.

"What do you think you're doing, touching my sister like that? How dare you! "

"Sora…" Yukino moaned. She sat up, cheeks flushing as she tried to reason with the irate woman. "Stop! We were just talking and he surprised me a bit, that's all! You don't need to get so upset, Sora!"

Angel's eyes narrowed into slits. "Then why is your head in his lap? And why is he touching you?"

"Uh, um, well, because," the smaller woman stuttered. She stiffened, her head coming up proudly. "Because he's my friend, Sorano. I'm a grown woman, I don't need my big sister telling me who I can and can't be around." Sorano huffed, offended yet secretly proud of her baby sister. It was about time she grew a backbone. She could let it slide this _one_ time. Besides, that gorgeous boy was no doubt getting lonely without her.

Midnight and Yukino watched as Sorano swept away without another word. Her slight cackle made them wonder if she was feeling okay. Yukino decided it wasn't the best idea to put her head back in Midnight's lap and settled for leaning against his shoulder.

"I didn't know Angel was your sister."

Yukino scratched her cheek and blinked slowly at him. "I…didn't know you knew her."

"So, _can_ I keep you?" So what if he sounded like an eager child? It wasn't everyday you found a woman who could quite possibly be your soulmate.

Yukino looked up at him, mirth in her eyes. "Sure. I don't think I could ever find anyone like you in a thousand years. And I'm okay with that."


End file.
